


you can be the boss

by frogust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogust/pseuds/frogust
Summary: inspired by a lana song, which i think is enough descriptionkurapika, if he had (only) daddy issuesleorio, as... leorio
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this happened because i like lana's unreleased song "you can be the boss", and because i project onto pika.

There was someone sitting on the stairs in front of his library. Well, technically the school’s library, but Kurapika had become such a necessary feature of the place that he figured referring to it as his own was well deserved. That was how most students knew him- the small angry library ghost. From the non-fiction section, where he was standing, reorganising the a-c section, he could see a figure stretched out on the steps that led to the glass front doors. He supposed the person could simply be taking shelter from the rain, but then, why not come inside? It wouldn’t do to have a questionable person sitting out front like a gargoyle, warding away any potential visitors.

Kurapika sighed, making a decision. He padded quietly across the carpeted floors, grabbing his red coat from the rack and shrugging it on, before slipping outside.

He let the door shut behind him, feeling the coolness of the weather and mist that carried with the wind, brushing his cheeks. Kurapika frowned down at the figure below, leaned against the wall, with one leg propped next to him on the marble stair and one stretched out, effectively making half the entry thoroughly inaccessible. He was wearing a suit, facing away, towards the square in front of the library, and smoke drifted above him in lazy curls. A briefcase sat next to him. Odd, Kurapika thought, for a student. A professor, then.

The professor turned, after a minute, looking up at Kurapika through round wireframe glasses. His eyes were dark, as was his hair, which was damp from the rain. A scruffy five o’clock shadow dusted his sharp jawline. 

“Oh, hello,” He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to hold it between two long fingers. “Sorry, am I causing a public disturbance? I was going to come in after I finished…”

He gestured vaguely with his hand, and Kurapika’s eyes followed the movement, before sliding back to the man’s face. It was surprisingly kind. “Um…”

Very eloquent, he thought bitterly. Apparently one average-looking older man had the power to single handedly render him useless in all four languages he knew. Slightly better than average-looking.

“No, it’s fine. Perhaps just… take up less space.”

He laughed, and drew his long legs underneath himself. “Sorry about that. Can’t keep track of all these limbs, sometimes. My students tease me about it.”

“You’re a professor?” As he had guessed.

“Yep. Professor Paladiknight- well, my students call me Leorio. Or, uh, PP,” He furrowed his brows, and it was oddly cute. “Not a fan of that one.”

Kurapika fought back a laugh. “I haven’t had you before.”

Leorio seemed to process that, making a weird face, and then realization set in. His face was a bit red, for some reason. “Oh, well, um. I teach physiology. So.”

“That would explain it. I’m a dance major,” He didn’t know why he was still speaking to this man. At some point, he had leaned against the wall, casually, as if he was someone who talked to attractive strangers all the time.

The odd expression was back, a flash of something Kurapika couldn’t comprehend. “Do you work at the library?”

“Yes. Actually, I should…” He looked back behind him, in indication. 

“Right, right. Sorry for taking up your stair space,” Leorio smiled sheepishly. “It was nice meeting you, um…”

“Kurapika,” He didn’t want to think about why he was telling the man his name.

“Kurapika,” The professor nodded. 

“Nice meeting you, as well, professor,” He slid back into the library, trying to ignore what the simple conversation was doing to his brain, and his stomach. 

He had retreated back to the main desk when Leorio entered the building, and he watched the man stroll around the isles, running a finger over the spines of the book in a way that had Kurapika feeling strangely tingly. Occasionally, he would pull out a book, usually from the science and non-fiction sections. Eventually, he came over to the desk, holding a small stack under one long arm.

“Hello, Kurapika,” Leorio grinned, setting the books down in front of him. “Long time no see. Just checking these out.”

Kurapika grabbed the books, opening each cover to scan the codes with the device that had taken him embarrassingly long to figure out. There were two books on medical-related subjects, and one Stephen King novel. He raised his brows at the man, who shrugged.

When he was finished checking them out, Leorio grabbed the pile. “Thanks.”

He waved good-bye with the hand holding his briefcase, and left Kurapika feeling rather flustered. 

He looked down at his desk with a sigh, and something caught his eye. An unused cigarette. Kurapika frowned and reached for it, intending to throw it away. As he moved, he noticed something on it- writing? He peered at it. Numbers. Specifically, somebody’s phone number was written in pen on the cigarette. And it hadn’t been there a moment before, so… Leorio’s number.

Kurapika’s stomach felt a bit like a cage full of birds, and heat rose to his cheeks. A professor had given him his number- someone at least eight years older than him, based on appearances. That wasn’t illegal, but it felt like it. He should throw it away.

He tucked it into his pocket.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Come on, Pika,” Pairo groaned, from where he was dramatically lounging on their couch, feet in the air. “He’s a hot, smart, tall, professor that’s, like, way older than you. You have daddy issues. It’s a match made in heaven!”

“I didn’t say he was… hot,” Kurapika was regretting telling his best friend anything.

“Um, you implied it? With your face? And besides, I’ve heard people talk about him. Like people have said he’s hot as fuck. You’d be living their dreams.”

“You’re rather dramatic.”

“So you’ve said,” Pairo was unimpressed. “Seriously, Pika, text him. It doesn’t have to be a relationship thing. He could be, like, your booty call.”

Apparently, the expression on his face was enough to suffice as a reply. Pairo snorted. “Okay, okay. Suffer.”

He intended on suffering. He really did. But, after four days of suffering, he found himself entering the digits into his phone, heart beating at a slightly abnormal rate as he did so.

K: Hi. This is Kurapika, from the library.

L: Oh, hey! What’s up? I thought I scared you away. I realized I was kinda creepy after :(

K: You weren’t creepy.

Leorio texted enthusiastically, with a helpful sprinkling of emojis. Over the next few days, the professor would inform him, randomly, of what he was doing (teaching, eating a bagel, petting a cute dog), and starting conversations about varying topics. Kurapika found himself smiling at his phone every time. 

He was curled up on the couch in their living room, nibbling on a carrot, as he looked down at a photo that Leorio had sent of a labrador that had infiltrated his classroom and stolen a plastic femur.

“Oh my god,” Pairo said, and Kurapika looked up to see him standing in the doorway, looking triumphant. “You’re texting professor daddy.”

“If you ever say those words again I’ll crack open your bones, suck the marrow out, and spit it at you.”

“Damn,” Pairo chortled, skipping over to sit on the couch next to him. “Kinky.”

“I’ll do it,” He said, glaring.

“Chill, Pika. So, has he asked you to fuck? Have you asked him? Is this, like a dating scenario, or…?”

“No, no, and no. I’d rather not share with the class today.”

“You’re a real comedian.”

Whatever Kurapika was going to say was interrupted with a buzz from his phone, and he peered at the notification. Another text from Leorio.

I’d like to see you again, but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to be seen around campus. Do you want to come over? I know it’s a bit unconventional, but…

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Pairo’s voice was in his ear as he leaned over, and Kurapika smacked him away, hiding the screen in his chest. “Say yes right now.”

“Go away,” He hissed. But he looked down at his phone, and gave his answer.

Pairo was surprisingly helpful after that, although he was also extremely annoying and smug. He helped Kurapika pick out an outfit- jeans, a t-shirt, and his usual converse, but with his favorite fishnet tights that could be seen through the rips in the pants. Pairo still looked proud as he ushered Kurapika around their apartment and out the door, wishing him good luck with “professor daddy” (he was met with a jab in the ribs for that).

And Kurapika set off across campus, towards Leorio’s address, fingering the cigarette that he kept in the pocket of his coat. The numbers were smudged, nearly unreadable from his hands, but for some reason, he hadn’t thrown it away just yet.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back. note rating change. yeah. (also- trans pika. and there’s some vague description of like his... yk.. bc i was going off what me and my gender issues would be comfortable w, but lmk if it’s uncomfortable or anything and i’ll change it asap)

The Professor- Leorio, as he had insisted on being called- had a messy, tortured-genius style apartment, smelled like cigarettes and cologne, wore a cream-colored sweater, and made excellent spaghetti. After dinner, they sat on his leather couch and he nursed some sort of brown liquor, and Kurapika knew he was fucked. 

So he snuck sips of Leorio’s drink when he was distracted, earning himself a disapproving click of the tongue every time (the man didn’t seem to think twenty was close enough to twenty-one). But he left the glass on the coffee table before them, and refilled it when it was emptied, so his malcontent was at least partially faked.

Kurapika didn’t drink much, and he could feel the warmth of the alcohol settling in his chest, comforting him, emboldening him. He liked to be in control of himself, and so he knew his tolerance- how much it would take for his nerves to settle, and when to stop before he got a little too bold. He was teetering the line between the two, and he brazenly trailed his eyes up and down Leorio’s relaxed, lanky frame, as he talked about teaching or something. At some point, Kurapika has stopped contributing to the conversation. He didn’t mind.

Leorio’s ramble died down as their gazes met, and his glasses flashed in the dimming light. Spots of color were faint on tanned skin, and his lips quirked, tongue poking out a bit, pink. Kurapika watched it.

“Shit, Kurapika,” He breathed, and suddenly he was closer. The blond was tipsy enough that anything irrelevant became forgotten, such as transitions between important moments, and any awkwardness. “You can’t… look at me like that. I’ll-”

“Do it,” He replied, tilting his chin up, and then there were large, warm hands cupping his face, and rough lips on his. 

Vaguely, he knew he was gripping that damned sweater, sliding into Leorio’s lap, pressing them together. But he was focused on the warmth on his tongue, the man cupping the back of his head and sucking on his bottom lip in a way that made his stomach and his chest and his groin and his brain feel like they were on fire.

The professor was a good kisser- experienced. Kurapika was less so, but he liked to think he made up for it with enthusiasm. And he liked letting Leorio lead, guiding him with strong hands and gentle, slightly strangled noises. He tilted his head back, and Leorio trailed fingers and lips down his neck, pressing kisses and bites that would probably show up visibly but that he couldn’t bring himself to care about in the moment (he had a tube of heavy concealer that he used during dance performances, anyway). 

Leorio gripped the sides of Kurapika’s hips and brought him down, to grind against his lap, to feel the hardness there. The motion sent bolts of heat up through his body, and he brought his head down to nestle in Leorio’s chest as they moved together. They were both breathing in short gasps, trying for some semblance of control.

One of those large hands that Kurapika was becoming very attached to slid down his chest, cupping the area between his legs, and he was suddenly aware of the heartbeat… there. Could Leorio feel it, even through a ridiculous amount of layers? Probably. The blond had never been this aroused in his life.

“You’re not…” A voice in his ear rumbled, and Kurapika sighed. Hands shaking a bit, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and then grabbed Leorio’s wrist, guiding him. The feeling of fingers on him was… a lot. He sighed again, but in a different way. The fingers moved, and he struggled not to. “Oh. You’re really wet.”

It wasn’t funny, but Kurapika laughed anyway. More of a relieved gasp, but still.

He was pushed back onto the couch, gently, so that he was staring up at the low ceiling, and then his jeans were tugged off, and his tights, and his underwear.

“Is this okay?” Leorio asked.

“Yeah,” Kurapika said, quietly, even though he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to, and then, for the first time, he had the pleasure of experiencing the very unique sensation that was having someone else's tongue on your clit. He jerked, and the professor rested a hand on his hip, holding him steady. Very distantly, he realized that he might actually come from sex with a man, and not just from his own fingers. He would have to only hook up with physiology professors from now on- clearly they knew their anatomy. Or, he supposed, he could stick with this one. Commitment was not his forte, but…

The low heat in his stomach turned into more of a forest fire, as Leorio insistently continued what he was doing, adding a finger, then two. Every time Kurapika bucked or squirmed, the other hand kept him in place. He felt like he was going to explode.

He was going to explode. He did explode. His eyes squeezed shut and he arched into Leorio, gasping, as he finished. The professor’s movements didn’t stop immediately, instead slowly dying down, and it was almost too much. Kurapika was practically shuddering, his brain fuzzy, legs weak (mom’s spaghetti).

“Fuck,” He said quietly, as Leorio finally let up and leaned over him, a small smile on his face. When he went to kiss Kurapika, the blond covered his mouth with his palm, stopping him. “Gross.”

He reached down and used the hem of Leorio’s sweater to wipe his mouth. The professor looked torn between amusement and indignance. He had taken his glasses off at some point, and his dark eyes glittered.

“I wanna-” Kurapika muttered into his mouth. He reached down, fumbled with Leorio’s zipper a bit, and then, after half-heartedly tugging his pants and boxers down, grabbed his erection, which looked rather painful at that point. 

Leorio let out a groan, placing a hand on Kurapika’s stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up. “I’m going to embarrass myself.”

Indeed, it only took a few strokes, and the blond smirked as he shuddered, spilling on their stomachs. Leorio collapsed, grabbing Kurapika as he did so, and positioning them so the smaller man lay on top, cheek resting against the professor’s chest. His heart was beating frantically.

“In my defense, you are extremely hot,” He grumbled.

“That is true,” Kurapika agreed. His voice was a lot less strong than he had intended. He was half asleep.

“Um… do you normally cuddle with hookups?”

“No. Do you?”

“I don’t really… hook up.”

“Hmm. Okay,” The blond mumbled.

“Okay? You mean…” Leorio’s voice rumbled in his ears, soothing. He stroked his hair, running fingers through it.

“Mhm.”

And then the professor was saying something else, but Kurapika was already falling asleep, wrapped in strong arms and covered by gentle hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost smut yall- i did it. turns out the best way to learn to write sex scenes is to lose ur virginity (yes i had accidental drunk lesbian sex with my best friend, yes i take advantage of the anonymity of the internet to overshare)

**Author's Note:**

> i sketched kurapika in that fit and i was like... immaculate... the world has to know
> 
> also if i could write smut more than just makeout and fade to black there would be a second chapter. but. i be thinking the ghost of my father is watching me


End file.
